


Secret Santa

by useless_bisexualme



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_bisexualme/pseuds/useless_bisexualme
Summary: Toni Shalifoe hates Shelby Goodkind. That's what she tells herself every day after the Freshman orientation at UCLA. Every day until her friends hold an intervention for her. Because actually, Toni Shalifoe has a crush on Shelby Goodkind. And as fate wants it, Toni is Shelby's Secret Santa in one of their shared classes.I'm bad at summaries but just give this a try and comment ideas and wishes for this story, almost everything is open!
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 169





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only writing this because no one else is doing it so excuse grammar and spelling and everything. This is a fever dream on paper, a fantasy coming to life to satisfy my own gay needs. Thank you for reading and merry christmas everyone ;)

Toni was furious. As always. Why the fuck did they have to play Secret Santa in College? She thought this was a place of maturity and sports and science or whatever… not a bad remake of high school no one had asked for. Especially not Toni. 

She had barely made it out of high school, no thanks to her academic achievements. She was fortunate enough to be a natural born basketball player and many colleges had seen that in her and offered her scholarships. 

In the end, Toni had chosen UCLA. Admittedly so because Marty was going here as well. She had also been offered multiple scholarships but in her case for her academic achievements more than the athletic ones. 

Toni and Marty were so different in many aspects, it had taken all of their new friends at UCLA a while to actually connect the two as best friends and not only weirdly misfit roommates who were coincidentally both here on scholarships and came from the same small town and school. 

Toni had to admit that most of Marty’s and her new friends were thanks to Martha’s open and loving nature. Not that Toni wasn’t popular. She was… only in different circles than Marty. Her basketball team adored her and she was friends with a lot of other UCLA athletes like Rachel, who was a college swimmer or Dot, who was a passionate poli-sci student on a scholarship for her shot put miracles. 

All in all, though, Toni loved going to college. She liked the people, her professors were mostly genuine and actually took into consideration that she was a college athlete and being a student came second for her. Despite all the early and late practices, the away games, and gym hours, Toni wasn’t a bad student though, she had never failed a class and she worked hard to keep her grades up. 

She had also started seeing a therapist to manage her anger issues after her coach had suggested she go see one, following a particularly harsh confrontation on the court during the third game of her freshman season. 

Toni and Marty were sophomores now and close to being done with finals for this semester and the following winter break. They were fortunate enough to share one class this semester, entry-level biology, which Toni needed for her athletic science degree and Marty for hers in nursing. 

It just so happened that the professor in this class, a middle-aged woman who insisted on her students calling her “Gretchen”, had come up with the glorious idea of starting a Secret Santa tradition this year. She called it her pioneer project for young peers. 

It wasn’t that Toni didn’t like Secret Santa, she actually enjoyed it quite a bit when she did it in an environment she was 100% comfortable in and knew everyone that was participating. 

That wasn’t the case here though, which is why Toni left the class thoroughly aggravated this Tuesday afternoon, complaining to Marty about how she would only get a present if she actually picked Marty’s name, which was highly unlikely because there were over fifty people in their class and she didn’t even know the names of half of them. 

They had all picked the names already but Gretchen had advised them to open it tonight when they were alone so there was less risk of anyone spoiling it for someone by reacting in any way. The little piece of paper burned in Toni’s pocket and she wanted nothing more than to either look at it or burn it and never think about it again. 

“Come on Toni, I think this is a great idea to lift everyone’s spirits during finals week and maybe get the chance to meet new people”, Marty answered after Toni stopped her rant in favor of stuffing a pack of takis in her mouth. 

“Mhm maybe. But it’ll only add more stress and what if I don’t even know who the name belongs to. Imagine that. I would have to ask Gretchen to point the person out to me and then somehow find out what the person is into or just come up with a lame basic gift and you know I pride myself with my flawless presents for everyone.”

“Your what? Don’t you remember the year you literally gave me an unwrapped vibrator and said “You’re welcome” with a grin and then just left? How was that flawless?”

Toni broke out into a fit of laughter and actually doubled over at the memory of Marty’s flabbergasted expression upon receiving the offending sex toy.

“Hey!”, a voice called behind them and Toni, still laughing, turned around to greet Dot and Fatin, who were on their way to their last lecture for the day.

“What’s so funny?”, Fatin asked with a quizzical expression on her face, visible despite the giant sunglasses she was sporting. 

“Oh nothing… we were just talking about Christmas and that one time I gave Marty a vibrator and left her to it”, Toni replied with a wicked smile on her face, enjoying the embarrassed blush on Marty’s face. 

“Damn Toni, I knew you were a good gift-giver but that? Amazing. I hope you get me something for Christmas this year…. I’m in dire need of some action and I’ve given up caring whether it’s with another human being or a toy”, Dot commented and patted Toni on the back when they all continued their way to the main lecture building in the middle of campus. 

“If you’re thinking about gifting me something, I have enough sex toys so that’s not an option anymore but I would enjoy some batteries if you know what I mean”, Fatin added with a smirk and a wink and Toni burst out laughing again at Marty’s scandalized face.

“Noted!”, she managed to huff out between giggles and the four of them parted ways for the rest of the day as they all had one lecture left and none of them shared this class. 

It was five pm when Toni finally slouched down on her bed in the small apartment off-campus that Marty and her shared. She had flung her backpack somewhere in the corner of her room and moaned as her head finally touched the long-awaited pillow. 

She remained still for about five minutes, just closing her eyes and breathing deeply before Marty’s arrival interrupted her short meditative break. She jumped off the bed and left her room in favour of greeting her best friend in the kitchen. 

“Hey! How was the rest of your day?”, Marty asked as she looked up from the grocery bag she was currently unpacking and Toni made a noise that sounded vaguely like “fine” while sinking into the soft cushions of the couch in their living room with adjoined kitchen. 

Marty joined her a few minutes later and immediately pulled a small piece of paper out of her jeans and waved it in front of Toni’s face. 

“Ready to find out who you have to play Secret Santa for?”, she asked excitedly.

“Ugh not really. I honestly forgot about it ‘til now but I guess no time like the present, right?”

Toni wiggled on the couch so she could pull the scrap of paper out of the back pocket of her dark jeans and she looked over at Marty to confirm they were both opening it together on the count of three. Like they’ve always done it with stuff like this. 

“Ready? One, two, three! Open it!”, Marty exclaimed and practically ripped her paper in half out of excitement. 

Toni shook her head in amusement and unfolded the paper in her hand to reveal a name written in perfect cursive lettering: Shelby Goodkind.  
“Fuck”, she said and dropped her head into her hands.

Meanwhile, Marty was jumping up and down and announced that she had actually picked her crush, Marcus, some stupid football player she had met in one of her mandatory classes.

“What about you Toni, who’d you pick?”, she asked once she had calmed down enough to sit down on the couch again, peeking over Toni’s shoulder to get a look at the paper she was still holding. 

Toni didn’t answer, just waited for Martha to read the name scribbled on the paper and realize what it meant. Marty didn’t react for a few seconds, she seemed to be just as shell-shocked as Toni herself but when she realized what this meant, she burst out laughing again. 

“No way you got her! That’s got to be your worst nightmare! Your former enemy turned crush Shelby Goodkind is gonna be the one you have to get a present for? What are you thinking? A vibrator with Jesus’ face on it? A cross-shaped Dildo? Ooooh what about an underwear set with bible quotes on it?” 

Marty was full-on cracking up now. She kept listing stupid sexual religious stuff and Toni had to force her off her shoulder to avoid the fake kissing sounds and mockery of her best friend. She sure as hell wasn’t going to get Shelby something sexual. Not that the thought of Shelby using a vibrator on herself didn’t make her feel warm all over and sent tingles up her spine… because it most definitely did.

“Shut up, Marty! You better start thinking about what you’re gonna get Marcus… It’s not like you can just arrive butt-naked with a bow around your neck and present yourself as the gift. Even though we both know you want to”, Toni snickered before making her way back to her bedroom. She needed some space to think about this. 

Back in her room, she slumped into bed again and closed her eyes to block out the sunlight filtering through her windows. Why the fuck did she have to pick Shelby. She hadn’t realistically counted on getting Marty but anyone else would’ve been nice. Literally any other person out of their fifty people class. That was all she had asked for. 

It took Toni hours to fall asleep that night. Several thoughts were occupying her mind. First: what the actual fuck was she gonna get Shelby for Christmas? It wasn’t like she knew her beyond the class and another one they shared and basically the only things she knew about her was that “she did real, she did family, she did Jesus and she did pageants”. That’s what she had said that fateful day at Freshman orientation where Toni had seen her for the very first time. 

Toni had hated her from that point on. Mostly because of that stupid introduction. People who did pageants were idiots in her mind. People who did family were luckier than her and it made her jealous. People who did Jesus were mostly bigots and religion was only a brainwashing tool anyways. And people who said they were real were anything but in her experience. 

Toni had reasons to hate her. That’s what she had told herself and all of her friends whenever she had complained about Shelby’s obnoxious smile and perfume and her idiot boyfriend Andrew who she had broken up with at the beginning of this semester. The intervention was held shortly after that. About six of Toni’s friends, including Marty, Dot and Fatin had actually held an intervention for her in her own fucking living room… the audacity of that. 

They had argued that she was obviously in love with Shelby because of how much she was talking about her. It’s everything she did. Talk about Shelby. Complain about Shelby. Ask about Shelby. And when Andrew was out of the picture, openly stare at Shelby.

So maybe yes, she was attracted to the tall blonde with her beautiful green eyes and blinding smile. Toni only realized the truth that night. The girls had to swear to keep her secret and everyone did. It helped that Toni threatened to kill them if they spilled this information to anyone outside of their little circle. 

What didn’t help though, was the fact that Dot and Shelby were actually friends. Not the closest ones maybe but still. Friends. They had gone to the same high school and now had a few classes together. That meant Toni saw Shelby outside of class. She saw her at Dot’s and Fatin’s apartment. She saw her at house parties. She saw her everywhere. She was hard to miss anyways. 

All of these thoughts were connected to the first big question: what the fuck does someone buy for Shelby Goodkind as a Christmas present. She was going to have to ask Dot. Fuck.

The second thought that crossed Toni’s mind was less wholesome. It had to do with the things Marty had suggested. Particularly the vibrator. Because if she wasn’t mistaken, she had heard Shelby talk about this topic before. 

Dot had thrown a party the weekend after Shelby had broken up with Andrew. Not because of it but it was obvious that Shelby needed some alcohol and company, so Shelby, Dot, Rachel, her sister Nora, Marty, Fatin, Leah (a friend of Fatin’s), and Toni had found themselves amongst a crowd of drunk college students at Fatin’s apartment. Technically it was also Dot’s apartment but she didn’t really pay for it, considering Fatin’s parents were rich as fuck and Dot was anything but. 

As the night had progressed, the girls had become increasingly drunk, even Rachel, who was notorious for never drinking more than one beer. In this drunken state, secrets were spilled along with drinks and with every shot, the demand for a game of never have I ever increased. 

Marty had been the one to bring up this particular question though. She had told the story of Toni’s vibrator gift and stated that she had in fact not used it so far but it was safely tucked under her bed in their shared apartment. 

Fatin hollered and finished her drink at that with a wink in the general direction of everyone. That wasn’t a surprise. Everyone knew Fatin got it on with everyone and everything. Nora didn’t drink and neither did Rachel. Both not surprisingly. Dot took a shot, Leah sipped her drink gingerly and Toni made a show of shotgunning the white claw in her hand before bowing her head when everyone had clapped. 

Everyone had looked at Shelby. Sweet, innocent, waiting until marriage Shelby. She had had a sparkle in her eyes that Toni couldn’t place and when Shelby had closed her lips around the bottle she was holding and took a big sip without breaking eye contact with Toni, the basketball player had known this girl was gonna be the death of her. 

So that was the second thought keeping Toni awake this fateful Tuesday night. Shelby Goodkind fucking herself with a vibrator while staring right into Toni’s soul. This was going to be a rough week for her, Toni decided before drifting into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
